Fluorite
Fluorite is an unaligned fusion of six unknown Gems. She currently resides in an abandoned Kindergarten facility on the Gem Homeworld amongst other defective or abnormal Gems known as the Off Colors. She made her debut in "Off Colors". Appearance Because of her six Gems, Fluorite's appearance is not humanoid (instead taking an appearance similar to that of a very large caterpillar.) Fluorite has a segmented body with each segment being green, gray, blue, purple, or pink in color, though the lower colors may be a neck-down bodysuit. Each of her first two body segments has a pair of slender arms. The first of these arm pairs has elbow-length pale periwinkle gloves. Both arms are small-handed, and blue in color. The other three body segments have short, thick legs with corresponding darker-colored boots. She has a total of six gemstones: two on her forehead, three on her first body segment (likely chest gems), and one on her second body segment (likely a navel gem). Her gemstones display vibrant colors: pink, green, blue, yellow and purple, interchangeable patterns and coloration arrangement depending on the lighting. She has six greenish-blue eyes (with some pairs often staying closed, creating the appearance of elderly wrinkles). She has a large, bulbous nose and wavy, shoulder-length, fluffy, light-blue hair with a variety of intermixed styles (due to her complexity). She wears a pinkish-violet, bluish-purple, and dark blue striped vest that drapes over her top two body segments. Personality Fluorite is a calm and wise Gem who is looked up to and respected by the other Off Colors. She often gives advice and speaks her mind, using her noticeably slow and deep voice. Fluorite also has a very open-minded attitude to fusion, as she has no problem with being a permanent fusion of six Gems and states that she would not mind adding even more if she meets "the right Gem". She's shown to be unwilling to leave Lars behind on Homeworld even if it meant going to Earth for a better life. Her voice and facial features also make her somewhat appear as a wise, elderly grandmother. Rebecca Sugarhas revealed that Fluorite's slow speech is due to having so many component Gems, which all have their own thoughts and opinions. They each need time to decide on what they will say together as Fluorite, thus resulting in the slow speech. History At some point, the components that made up Fluorite decided to unite as one. Being a cross-Gem fusion, Fluorite was banished from Gem society. Fluorite and the other Off Colors have been living under Homeworld in an abandoned Kindergarten for eons, hiding from Shattering Robonoids. "Off Colors" Fluorite greets Steven and Lars when they enter the abandoned Kindergarten. She explains to them that herself and the Off Colors aren't needed by Homeworld, which is why they remain in isolation. Fluorite tells the group that she is composed of six Gems, and could possibly expand if they meet the right Gem. When the Shattering Robonoids find their way into the Kindergarten, Fluorite is able to use her large body to circle around a wall, being undetected. After Lars sacrifices himself, Fluorite seems to not understand what death is. "Lars' Head" Fluorite is happy to see Lars when is brought back to life. When the Shattering Robonoids return, she tells the group to block the entrance. The robonoids leave once this is accomplished, making Fluorite tell the group that they have overlooked them for the time being. As the group makes a plan on what they should do next, Fluorite mentions that they'll be caught eventually as long as they stay in the Kindergarten. Later, Fluorite believes that Lars will one day be poofed, and when he reforms, she says that whatever color Lars makes himself will be lovely. When Steven returns from Earth after traveling through Lars' head, he explains how great Earth is, she mentions that Earth was destroyed during the Diamond Attack. Steven tells the group that it wasn't, and that on Earth, people can live freely, which Fluorite believes is wonderful. Lars later tells the group to go through his head to get back to Earth, even if it means leaving him behind, but Fluorite rejects the offer. She tells Lars that they won't leave him behind, and that Off Colors stick together. Fluorite and the Off Colors to travel with Lars around Homeworld to find an alternate route to Earth. Abilities Presumably, Fluorite possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions When fused with Steven, they form Aqua Aura Quartz Gemstone Category:Unaligned gems Category:Fusions Category:Off Colors Category:Gems Category:Sextuple Fusions